Everybody Loves Karin
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha bersama tim HEBI, muncul keraguan dalam benak Karin. Masihkah ia dibutuhkan? SuigetsuXKarin. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! OOC, weird, i suck at summary but i think it pretty good. RnR if you like.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Ngebuat fic ini, lagi-lagi gak tau kesambet apaan. Iseng aja tadi sekitar jam 11-an cari-cari fic bahasa Inggris, trus kepikiran buat nyari SuiKa, dan ternyata mereka manis yaa ;D aku jadi punya pair favorit baru nih, mereka mirip-mirip sama ShikaTema. MANIS EUY! ;p nggak tau bakal laku apa engga ini fic, karena yang aku tau SuiKa aja yang Bahasa Inggris gak begitu banyak. apalagi di Indonesia ya -____-" tapi ya sudah lla, yang penting saya puas sudah dapat menuangkan ide ini! woo-hoo! Ngebuat fic ini cepet banget, 2 jam, mikir konsep sama bikin chappie 1 langsung jadi! ayayay. Jadi semangat! Soal judulnya, ahaha, bukan ngebanggain nama sendiri nih, tapi emang aku suka sama si Karin nya itu. Dia itu manis banget loh, kenapa sih banyak banget yang nganggep dia b-tc-y2 gitu? hmmmm. hahaha.

* * *

**standard warning applied : IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**lil bit OOC, nggak terlalu crack-pair kan? hehe.**

**

* * *

**_winamp playlist stock :_

Nidji - Pulang

Yuuki - Home Sweet Home

Linkin Park - New Defeat

Dewa - Cintailah Cinta

Maroon 5 - Better That We Break

_**e n j o y ! RnR please !**_

* * *

**Everybody Loves Karin

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**

**KARIN POV**

_Paling tidak, Sasuke akan berbahagia..._

Gerbang Timur Desa Konohagakure, akhirnya. Setelah menempuh jarak melintang, banyak marabahaya menghadang, menerobos hujan, badai, dan berbagai rintangan lain yang menghampiri—oke ini berlebihan― Aku berbahagia, sungguh tak terungkapkan bahagia, menatap Gerbang besar berhiaskan kanji yang menyuratkan jelas makna "Selamat Datang di Desa Konoha". Perjalanan kami selesai, kami telah sampai.

"Ayo masuk," perintah Sasuke, sang _leader_, dengan nada _bossy_ ciri khasnya. Aku diikuti kedua lelaki dibelakangku, mengangguk patuh. Sementara Sasuke sudah duluan memasuki ruang lingkup kewilayahan Konoha. Baru beberapa langkah, dua chuunin Konoha nampak menghadang.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar salah satu menghentikan langkah kami. "Siapa kalian? Mau apa?"

Sasuke berbalik menatap kedua chuunin tersebut dengan pandangan matanya yang selalu membuatku luruh, sangat menarik! Begitu menghanyutkan dan.. Oh, Kami-sama! Apa mesti aku menjelaskan pada kalian kembali? Dia itu begitu mempesona! Bahkan hanya dalam sekali tatap. "Lama tak bertemu, Genma, Aoba,"

Kedua chuunin yang dipanggil Genma dan Aoba oleh Sasuke nampak sangat terkejut mendapati siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka, seakan tak pernah menyangka akan menatap wajah yang mereka kenal sebagai _missing-nin_ itu kembali.

"K-kau.. Uchiha!"

_Leader _kami menatap kedua chuunin itu lurus, tanpa makna. Seperti biasa, tatapan dingin yang selalu di lemparkan kepada semua yang menatapnya.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanya Aoba tegas seraya bersiap pada _fighting mode_, sementara partnernya bersiap mengeluarkan kunai, bersiaga. Kalau-kalau kami menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Hahh, mereka ini serius sekali.." komentar Suigetsu dengan malas plus kesal. "Langsung saja, Sasuke. Perlu kubunuh atau tidak?"

Mataku kontan membulat, dasar bodoh! "BAKA! Tentu saja tidak!" pekikku. "Kau sendiri tahu kan apa tujuan kita kesini? Jangan membunuh seenaknya, dasar baka!"

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, kacamata." Ujar Suigetsu acuh tak acuh kemudian, seperti biasa minum dari tempat minum bersedotan yang mengingatkan ku pada milik anak-anak kecil di akademi. Baka dan kekanak-kanakan! Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau! Kenapa tak bisa bicara yang enak didengar sedikit sih!?" Aku menggerutu kesal padanya.

"Memang bicaramu selama ini enak didengar?"

"Suigetsu BAKA! Kau itu—!"

"Sudah cukup, hentikan kalian berdua." Tiba-tiba suara pelan nan menghakimi Sasuke menggema, nadanya berat khas pria jantan. Aku selalu suka nada bicaranya yang seperti itu, begitu menggoda dan—ahh, sial! Aku terlena lagi oleh pesonanya! Aku dan Baka-Suigetsu ini langsung berhenti bicara. Bisa kena mangekyou jika bicara lebih dari ini—aku paham betul setelah beberapa tahun ini sekelompok dengannya.

"Kami kesini untuk pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat, meninggalkan tampang penuh tanda tanya pada kedua wajah cengok chuunin itu. Haha, pastilah tak terbersit sedikitpun bahwa Sasuke, sebagai _missing-nin _yang paling dicari oleh shinobi-shinobi elit Konoha yang biasa disebut apa? Hmm, rookie 10 ya? Semacam itulah, aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

Tapi itulah kenyataanya, kami disini, menempuh sekian jarak, untuk **pulang**.

-

**CHAPTER 1 : PULANG**

**NORMAL POV**

Cahaya mentari perlahan menembus celah-celah jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai berwarna biru tua. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu menggeliat tak suka ditempat tempat tidurnya, badannya menolak setengah mati untuk bangun. Ditariknya kembali selimut menutupi seluruh badannya, memejamkan matanya lebih rapat. '_Lima menit lagi, Kami-sama' _pintanya dalam hait_. 'Kumohon. Lima menit saja_.'

DOK! DOK! BRAK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu kasar dan dibukanya pintu kamarnya keras secara tiba-tiba terdengar dan terasa begitu mengganggu. Gadis ini hanya ingin tidur, sebentar lagi. Sebentar sa―

"HEY, BANGUN! DASAR KACAMATA PEMALAS!" seseorang berteriak begitu keras sambil menendang tubuh sang gadis tanpa dosa.

"ADUH!" gadis itu mengaduh keras ketika tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur dari tempat tidur akibat tendangan pemuda tersebut. DUK! Tak sengaja kepala gadis itu menyusruk lantai, membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

"HAHA! Harusnya kurekam kau waktu nyusruk begitu! Hahaha, mau saingan sama kerbau ya?!" pemuda bertaring itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ke arah hasil karya nya. Air mata hingga mulai menggucur sangking pemuda itu tak dapat mengontrol tawanya yang meledak itu.

Karin bangkit dari jatuhnya, tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang pening itu, benar-benar lelaki sial! "Dasar biang celaka! Begitu hah caramu memperlakukan wanita?!"

"Memang kau wanita?! Ha..ha..ha..!!!" pemuda itu tertawa lebih kencang, membuat wajah Karin semakin merah karena amarah. Melihat semburat merah itu menyeruak dari wajah sang gadis, bukannya meminta maaf, pemuda itu justru mengencangkan volume tawanya. "Kau harus lihat mukamu, kacamata! Jelek sekali! Gyahaha!"

"Terserah mau bicara apa!" bentak Karin kesal, dia benar-benar membeci pemuda tak tahu malu ini. Sebal, sebal, sebal!

"Alahh, ngambek.." komentar Suigetsu. "Begitu saja lho.."

"Kau itu benar-benar tak tahu—"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Sasuke mendapati kedua anak buahnya sudah berisik sekali pada pagi begini.

"Haha, kau tak tahu Sasuke! Ternyata si kacamata ini ada bakat menjadi kerbau! Ahaha!" Suigetsu tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kaku karena terlalu banyak tertawa, tetapi apalah daya, kejadian tadi begitu mengundang tawa baginya.

"Kau itu benar-benar bedebah, Baka! Kenapa tidak mati saja kau, hah?!" bentak Karin dengan amarah memuncak. Misi tim Hebi**(1)** mereka sudahlah selesai, tak disangka-sangka dia masih harus menghadapi _joke-joke_ kurang ajar yang selalu di sodorkan oleh Suigetsu kepadanya. Menyebalkan!

"Cukup. Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengganggu Karin, Suigetsu." Ujar Sasuke tenang, membawa wibawa _leader_ nya itu. Karin nampak menyeringai puas pada lelaki setengah-air-setengah-ikan itu, '_rasakan!'_ batinnya.

"..kau juga, Karin." Lanjut Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu emosi. Aku tak suka bising, kau tau."

Seketika senyum dari bibir Karin lenyap, digantikan sebuah manyun yang nyaris tak kentara. Ya tentu saja, siapa berani membantah atau memprotes ucapan si Uchiha itu? Mau cari mati memangnya?

"Sudah, cepat siapkan sarapan." Perintah Sasuke kepada Karin. "Juugo sudah menanti di ruang makan."

Karin tersenyum manis mendengarnya, "Tentu, Sasuke! Segera siap!" dia senang masih diperlakukan seperti biasanya walaupun Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha. Biasanya, selama hidup berpindah-pindah dalam tim Hebi, dialah yang selalu bertindak sebagai 'Ibu' dalam 'keluarga' ini. Dia yang mengurusi kebutuhan gizi ketiga lelaki itu, menyiapkan makan, membeli bahan pangan, mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan rumah lain. Meski selalu mengeluh—jika Suigetsu yang menyuruh tentu, berani mengeluh pada Sasuke itu cari mati― tetapi dia selalu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dia senang diandalkan oleh ketiganya.

Keputusan Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah selesai dengan misi balas dendamnya, jujur membuat gundah di hati Karin. Bisakah dia tetap menjadi andalan bagi ketiga pria ini? Masihkah dia menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang mendapatkan perhatian? Terutama jika Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink itu, akankah dia... dibuang dari kehidupan sang pemuda biru itu?

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran negatif itu. Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin akan berakhir begitu kan? Buktinya Sasuke masih membiarkan dia, Suigetsu, dan Juugo berada disekitar pemuda biru itu dan tidak mengusir mereka satu-satu bak tikus. Sasuke masih menerima dan menampung mereka di dalam Uchiha Mansion ini. Sasuke masih membutuhkan mereka.

"Sarapan siap!" Karin membawa nampan yang terisi oleh empat piring. Masing-masing berisi omelet yang berbau harum dan masih mengepul panas. "Spesial untukmu Sasuke, aku sengaja tambahkan banyak irisan tomat didalamnya!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke menerima piring berisi omelet dengan banyak totol-totol merah—tomat, tentu saja―itu, hanya 'Hn' ekspresinya, tetapi ketika Sasuke mulai menyantapnya, senyum tipis tergambar diwajah dinginnya. Membuat Karin semakin tersenyum bahagia. Aih, senangnya dapat menyenangkan pujaan hati barang sedikit saja.

Entah bagaimana, tetapi mata Suigetsu merasa teriritasi mendapatinya, kemudian pemuda itu melancarkan pertanyaan untuk Karin. "Lantas apa yang kau tambahkan pada omeletku, Kacamata?"

Karin kontan mendelik pada pada Suigetsu tak suka, "Aku bisa tambahkan beberapa sendok arsenik jika kau suka." Desis Karin kesal, sementara pemuda bertaring itu tersenyum puas. '_Uuh! Mengganggu mood saja sih pertanyaan si baka ini!'_

"Sarapannya cukup baik, Karin." Ujar Sasuke ketika selesai menyantap sarapannya. "Sekarang aku akan menghadap Godaime-sama, kalian bisa berkeliling desa untuk melihat-melihat. Satu jam lagi, aku tunggu kalian di depan kedai Ichiraku Ramen, mengerti?"

Ketiganya mengangguk patuh, kemudian Sasuke segera pergi menuju kantor Hokage. Karin menatap kepergian Sasuke, tak pernah dia merasa Sasuke setenang dan bersemangat seperti itu. Kepulangannya ke Konoha pastilah sangat berarti.

-

-

"Hah, kenapa Juugo bisa menghilang begitu saja sih?!" gerutu Karin kesal mendapati salah satu temannya yang selalu diam dan bertingkah laku bak robot itu raib dari pandangan. Barusan saja Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo mengunjungi pertokoan desa Konoha yang memang cukup padat itu. Tak disangka Juugo bisa menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Karin dan Suigetsu berdua saja.

"Mana aku tahu, memang aku _babysitter_ nya apa!" komentar Suigetsu acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sudah, paling tidak kau cari dia!" perintah Karin malas berargumen.

"Malas, untuk apa?!" tanya Suigetsu retoris.

"Kau itu! Dia kan buta soal Konoha, kalau sampai tersesat bagaimana?!"

"Perhatian sekali padanya," balas Suigetsu tak nyambung. "Menggelikan."

"Apa-apaan sih?! Kau itu aneh sekali!" ujar Karin tak mengerti. Pemuda ini sejak tadi bertingkah aneh, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mencari Juugo apalagi menyudahi jalan-jalan tak jelas mereka ini yang sudah semakin mirip dengan 'kencan' dari kacamata orang awam. Jujur itu aneh bagi gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu. "Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Sasuke membutuhkan Juugo? Kita harus mencarinya!"

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke takkan membutuhkan kita disini kan?" jawab Suigetsu malas.

Karin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya mendengar celetukan Suigetsu itu. Bola mata ruby nya menatap sosok pemuda itu penuh ketakutan, pandangan mata yang gelisah. Hal itu, hal yang diutarakan pemuda itu barusan, adalah hal yang paling dia takutkan mengenai kepulangan Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda ini mengingatkan akan semua ketakutannya yang telah berhasil dia kuasai tadi?

"A-apa sih?" Suigetsu ikut berhenti mendapati gadis itu berhenti melangkah, pemuda itu sedikit grogi ketika menyadari bahwa tatapan mata yang tak biasa dilancarkan langsung ke matanya oleh bola mata ruby itu.

"K-kau.." ucapan Karin terpotong. "Kau.. tak takut.. kalau seandainya itu benar terjadi?"

"Itu apa?" Suigetsu balas bertanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar terjadi bagaimana?"

"Kalau misal benar, Sasuke.." Karin mengigiti bibirnya, baru kali ini rasanya bibir yang selalu penuh lipgloss itu terasa kering. Seakan dia menghindari untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, takut apa yang akan diucapkannya menjadi mantera yang akan terealisasi. "..sudah tak membutuhkan kita?"

Suigetsu menatap Karin aneh bercampur geli, ternyata hanya itu yang akan diucapakan gadis ini. Dipikirnya apa begitu. "Memang kenapa kalau Sasuke sudah tak membutuhkan kita?" tanya Suigetsu ringan. "Tentu saja kita pasti melanjutkan hidup masing-masing, aku sih tetap akan berkelana mencari pedang-pedang Kirigakure, tak tahu kalau kau dan Juugo."

"B-begitu ya.." Karin berkata lirih sembari menunduk. Tersirat seberkas asa yang hampa disana. Gadis itu merasa bodoh telah mempercayai ada suatu ikatan diantara mereka berempat setelah sekian lama. Apalagi sampai percaya kalau Sasuke dapat menerimanya dan melupakan gadis berambut pink itu. "Tentu saja ya.. kita kan pasti terpisah ya.. haha.."

Pemuda bertaring itu menatap gadis dihadapannya bingung, dia memang kurang peka dengan hal yang begini. _'Memang sebenarnya apa ya masalah Karin?' _batin Suigetsu.

"Ti-tidak mung— Oh, Sasuke!" sebuah pekikan melengkin tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah depan Suigetsu dan Karin. Kontan keduanya langsung mencari arah datangnya suara tersebut.

Di depan Ichiraku Ramen, keduanya mendapati apa yang dicari. Sumber suara itu berasal dari gadis berambut pink, bermata zamrud. Memekik haru ketika mendapati teman satu timnya telah kembali pulang ke Desa. Melengkapkan kembali segala _puzzle_ kehidupannya yang sempat rapuh dan tak utuh itu.

Sakura langsung mendekap Sasuke penuh rindu, sungguh tak disangka gadis itu dapat melihat sosok Sasuke lagi. Ini keajaiban, dia bersyukur telah mempercayai apa yang disebut keajaiban. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda jabrik berambut kuning tampak tersenyum bahagia mendapati sahabat yang telah dianggap saudara itu kembali. Sungguh rasa bahagia tak tergambarkan.

Mata ruby Karin mengawasinya, entah mengapa seperti ada lubang begitu besar. Seperti ada torehan luka, yang masih begitu anyar, masih berdenyut-denyut, tetapi telah dikoyak-koyak kembali. Sakit, terasa perih. Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia melihat pujaan hatinya bahagia? Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur, apakah minus kacamatanya bertambah? Tidak rupanya, hanya terhalang air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu mendapati bola mata ruby Karin memutar-mutar abstrak, seakan menahan agar sesuatu yang tak dapat terbendung tumbah dari sana. "Terharu, hah?"

"B-bukan, baka! A-aku kelilipan!" dalih Karin sembari menyeka air matanya dengan penuh gengsi yang setengah mati dipertahankannya.

"Huh, kupikir kau sudah punya hati!" komentar Suigetsu.

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku tak punya hati, Hah?!" bentak Karin.

"Memang begitu kan adanya?"

"Iih! Kau itu!"

"Karin, Suigetsu.." panggil Sasuke menyadari kedua anak buahnya itu ada di dekat mereka berdua. Sakura yang tersadar, otomatis melepas pelukannya terhadap Sasuke. "Kalian sudah sampai? Bukankah janji bertemu masih setengah jam lagi?"

"A-ah, iya. Kami kebetulan lewat sini.." jawab Karin seadanya. Matanya menatap gadis berambut pink itu yang sudah duluan menatapnya.

Sakura mengenal gadis yang menatapnya itu, dikenalnya sebagai salah satu anggota tim Hebi bentukan Sasuke. Dia sempat bertemu pandang sekali dalam suatu pertemuannya dengan tim Hebi tempo hari. Tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi gadis pink itu memutuskan untuk melempar senyum manis pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kenalan Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura ramah, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku Sakura, salam kenal."

Ada sesuatu yang mencelos dihati Karin, gadis pink itu begitu ramah. Gadis itu yang selama ini dia sadari sebagai saingannya mendapatkan Sasuke. Dia ingin sekali membenci gadis ini sedari awal, tetapi ketika gadis ini begitu ramah, dia tak dapat berbuat egois begitu. "K-karin. Salam kenal."

Pembicaraan kemudian dilanjutkan di dalam Ichiraku Ramen, mereka berlima saling bertukar cerita, membicarakan hal-hal yang umum, mengenang masa lalu, dan memikirkan masa depan. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Ringan dan menyenangkan.

"Aku senang berkenalan denganmu, Karin." Ujar Sakura pada akhir perjumpaan. "Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Sungguh Karin ingin membenci semua ini, dia ingin membenci gadis ini. Tetapi hatinya terlanjur mengkhianatinya, gadis ini terlalu baik. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada anak gadis lain yang bisa akrab dengannya, semua membencinya, entah karena alasan apa. Gadis ini begitu baik padanya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Sakura." jawab Karin akhirnya.

_Oh, Kami-sama. Sebelah hatiku ingin mempercayai gadis pink ini seutuhnya. Tetapi mengapa sebelah hatiku terluka karenanya?_

**TuBiKontinyu

* * *

**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**warning :**

**standard warning applied, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**OutOfChara dan Geje**

**

* * *

**_winamp playlist stock :_

Peterpan - Mungkin Nanti

Utada Hikaru - Can You Keep a Secret

Dewa 19 - Mati Aku Mati

Boys Like Girls - Two is Better Than One

**e n j o y ! RnR if you like !**

**

* * *

Everybody Loves Karin

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 : CONFESSION**

"Kau harus mentraktir kami malam ini ya!" ujar Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertandang ke Uchiha _Mansion_ bersama Sakura, kemudian berkata pada pemilik rumahnya bahwa dia sudah mengundang seluruh _rookie_ Konoha untuk makan-makan di Yakiniku Q dan semua tagihan akan di bebankan pada Sasuke. Tidak, yang benar saja! "Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Yakiniku Q!"

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe? Kau kan belum bilang apa-apa padaku, kenapa kau sudah mengundang semuanya begitu!?" Sasuke berdelik kesal pada ninja pirang dihadapannya itu.

"Haha, kenapa? Kau tak punya uang? Huuh, percuma jadi Uchiha kalau mentraktir kami berduabelas saja tidak bisa!" cibir Naruto dengan mulut di monyong-monyongkan. Sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan 'Ck,' dengan nada kesal.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Kau juga tidak konfirmasi terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke." Sakura menenangkan mereka berdua yang sudah mulai beradu pikiran itu.

"Aah, Sakura! Kau ada di pihak siapa sih? Bukannya kau setuju ada makan-makan di Yakiniku Q!" pekik Naruto.

"Ya setuju, tapi aku pikir benar Sasuke yang mengadakannya. Ternyata ini akal-akalan mu!" sahut Sakura gemas. "Dan lagi berhenti berteriak, ini di rumah orang."

"Tidak bisa Sakura, lagipula kita akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting disana kan?" Naruto mengerling pada Sakura, bermaksud menggodanya. Kontan membuat wajah gadis pink itu merah padam.

"Iih! Kau ini!" Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto gemas, entah karena alasan apa. Namun dari mata sang Uchiha itu semuanya terlihat sedikit aneh, suatu rasa penasaran menggelitik batinnya. Membuatnya mengernyit tajam dari wajah tampannya itu.

"Memang apa yang akan kalian umumkan?" tanyanya tak tahan diusik rasa ingin tahu.

"I-itu sih..," Sakura nampak ragu mengutarakkannya. Mata zamrudnya mendelik pada Naruto seakan menyiratkan jelas kalimat ' gara-gara-kau-kan'. Sementara pemuda yang dimaksud justru memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela seakan tak peduli, haha, dia memang selalu suka menggoda gadis tersebut.

Saat itu pula Karin datang membawakan beberapa cangkir teh, dia meletakkannya pada meja _buffet_ di ruang tamu itu. Dia sendiri hanya samar mendengar pembicaraan tentang makan-makan di Yakiniku Q, tetapi entah bagaimana dia menangkap bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik. Mata onyx pemuda tersebut menatap tajam pemuda pirang dan gadis pink dihadapannya yang duduk bersebelahan. Hmm, bisa dibilang mereka berdua itu serasi juga sih. Manis sekali, justru. Bak sepasang sejoli. Namun hanya dengan melihatnya justru membuat wajah Sasuke mengeras karena suatu amarah tak beralasan.

"Terima kasih, Karin!" ujar Sakura melempar senyum termanisnya pada gadis berambut merah panjang itu. Kemudian si pink itu menggeser duduknya. "Sini, silakan duduk."

Gadis berkacamata itu terpaksa mengeluarkan senyum bagi gadis tersebut. Aih, sudah cantik, baik, supel pula. Lagi-lagi hati Karin dibikin mencelos karenanya. Sudah dijamin dirinya kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura. pantas saja kalau Sasuke mati-matian bersikeras untuk tetap pulang demi gadis pink ini.

Naruto kemudian menyikut Sakura, seperti melancarkan protes singkat pada gadis tersebut. Sepertinya ninja pirang itu tak rela duduk berduaan mereka di ganggu oleh gadis berambut merah ini. Sakura hanya mendelikkan mata zamrud nya kesal, membungkam tingkah Naruto. Mereka tak sadar bahwa semua tingkah laku mereka diamati dengan seksama oleh sepasang onyx yang makin dikerubungi kesal pada hatinya.

Mengerti keadaan, Karin menolak tawaran itu halus. "Tidak, terima kasih, Sakura. Aku masih harus belanja untuk makan siang."

"Wah, aku boleh ikut tidak?" ujar Sakura spontan. Seakan mendapat pencerahaan untuk kabur dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Kebetulan ibukku menyuruh membeli beberapa telur, aku sekalian ikut ya Kar."

Karin tertegun sejenak, tetapi kemudian mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

"Oke, kami pergi dahulu ya!" ujar Sakura langsung bangkit menarik serta lengan Naruto bersamanya.

"Lho, hey! Kalian masih punya pertanyaan untuk dijawab!" sebuah protes dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, sudah ya! Ayo Karin!"

-

-

"Jadi, kau menyukai Sasuke kan?" tanya Sakura kepada Karin sembari asyik memilih telur. Setelah akhirnya mereka semua berhasil keluar dari Uchiha Mansion, Naruto memilih bergabung dengan Shikamaru untuk menghadap Godaime Hokage. Praktis kali ini tinggal dirinya dan Karin di supermarket.

Gerakan Karin terhenti dan kontan langsung menatap Sakura, wow, selain cerdas nampaknya insting gadis pink ini juga kuat. Sakura balas menatap Karin yang menatapnya cemas. Seketika dipasangnya senyum manis. "Ah, tak perlu sungkan begitu. Yah, Sasuke memang punya daya magnet bagi hampir setiap gadis ya."

Karin menghela napas, ya memang begitulah. 'Daya Magnet' milik Sasuke, yang selalu menarik lawan jenisnya berdecak kagum dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. "Kau sendiri, apa kau tertarik pada Sasuke?"

"Aku?" Sakura tergelak ringan. "Haha, iya sempat sih."

"Sempat?" tanya Karin berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam. "Jadi kau sudah tak mencintai Sasuke?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, tetapi tetap tersenyum hangat. "Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu."

Ada suatu perasaan lega dan bahagia dalam benak gadis berkacamata itu, Sakura tidak memilih Sasuke, dan tentu saingan terbesarnya sudah tak masuk di dalam hitungannya. Tetapi seketika pula rasa bersalah menyeruak didalam dirinya, _Kami,_ hina nian dirinya, merasakan bahagia ketika dia tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya akan terluka.

"Aku sih masih menyanyanginya, tapi sekadar sebagai sahabat." Lanjut Sakura kemudian. "Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mendukungmu kok! Semangat yah! Lagipula kurasa kau gadis yang cukup manis untuk Sasuke."

Semburat merah menyusul dari wajah Karin, mau tidak mau bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang. Namun tiba-tiba suara familiar menyeletuk tajam.

"Manis? Hah, kau masih belum mengenalnya, Sakura!" kedua gadis itu kontan berpaling pada sumber suara, seseorang berambut silver dengan model _layer _kebawah membawa banyak botol air mineral di kedua tangannya rupanya, Suigetsu. Pemuda bertaring itu lantas memasukkan semua botol yang dibawanya ke dalam keranjang belanja Karin. "Sekalian kau bayar ya, kacamata! Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu kau disini!"

"Ap—kau! Bayar sendiri sana! Enak saja!" bentak Karin langsung mengernyit kesal. Tak disangka malah bisa bertemu dengan pemuda baka ini disini. Huuh, merusak _mood _ saja!

"Haah, aku tidak bawa uang nih, kau saja lah yang sekalian bayarkan."

"Jadi kau ke supermarket tapi tak membawa uang? Dasar sinting!" cibir Karin sadis.

Suigetsu nampak tak peduli dengan ejekkan yang dilontarkan Karin, justru malah berpaling pada Sakura. "Nah, kau lihat sendiri kan Sakura! Dia benar-benar 'manis'." Suigetsu menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'manis'.

"Sialan! Kau, dasar celaka! Baka!"

"Bla-bla-bla," potong pemuda silver itu cepat, dia menirukan gaya mengumpat Karin dengan bibir dimonyong-monyongkan. "Kau tahu, mukamu jelek sekali kalau sedang mengumpat begitu."

Karin sudah hilang akal menghadapi pemuda bodoh yang besar mulut seperti Suigetsu begini, kemudian dipukulinya lengan pemuda itu kesal. "Kau. Itu. Menyebalkan!"

Pemuda itu hanya meringis mendapatkan perlakuan begitu oleh sang gadis merah, bibirnya mencibir, tetapi senyum tipis tetap berkembang pada bibirnya. Sementara gadis itu tetap tak peduli dengan cibiran sang pemuda tetap memukulinya tanpa ampun. Seolah mendapat suguhan drama humor (+ romantis), Sakura hanya terkikik-kikik perlahan.

"Haha, kalian itu lucu sekali sih!" komentar Sakura dengan senyum terkulum.

"Sakura, kok kamu malah ketawa sih!?" ujar Karin kesal, sekali lagi ditatapnya pemuda baka dihadapannya, masih meringis. Sekarang justru menjulurkan lidahnya pada Karin, membuat emosinya sang gadis naik seketika. Karin siap memukuli Suigetsu lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengucap salam pada Sakura, memoles kepala Karin cepat, kemudian ngeloyor pergi dengan segera. Kontan membuat Karin berteriak kesal pada punggung Suigetsu yang mulai menjauh.

"Arrgh! Lihat saja! Akan kubunuh si Baka itu!" umpat Karin kesal.

Sakura masih saja tergelak melihat apa yang dilihatnya barusan. "Apakah kalian selalu seperti itu?"

"Ya, memang dia selalu seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali! Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja!" Karin terus mencela Sugietsu kesal. Kepalanya juga dipenuhi ingatan-ingatan tentang kejahilan Suigetsu yang terkadang keterlaluan itu. Menyebalkan sekali, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya bergidik karena amarah. "Baka..,"

"Tapi dia manis juga ya, hmm, maksudku.. kalian berdua manis jika bersama." Sakura tersenyum tulus, mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Ap—jangan bercanda! Manis dari mananya? Dia itu hanya penganggu!"

"Haha," Sakura kembali tergelak ringan, namun kemudian dia segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau menurutku ya, terkadang orang yang kita sukai itu berbeda lho dengan orang yang cocok untuk kita."

Karin tertegun mendengar apa yang barusan diucapkan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan lain yang tersisip pada celah relung hatinya, jadi yang dimaksud Sakura Suigetsu itu pantas untuknya begitu? Dan lagi benarkah apa yang diucapkan Sakura itu? Orang yang kita sukai itu berbeda dengan orang yang cocok untuk kita? Terdengar aneh, namun benar juga jika dipikir lebih dalam.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya," sahut Sakura seakan tahu kebingungan dibenak Karin. "Kau tahu, yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah terbuka pada cinta disekeliling kita. Jangan hanya terobsesi pada satu cinta."

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Sakura yang sedang menuju kasir untuk membayar telur-telurnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seperti sedang mengingat suatu kejadian yang menyenangkan. Penasaran, akhirnya dilontarkannya pertanyaan yang membayang pada pikirannya. "Kalau begitu... kau sudah menemukan orang yang 'cocok' dengan mu?"

"Yah, aku rasa begitu.." ujar Sakura setengah tertawa. Diterka dari rona wajahnya terlihat jelas aura cerah yang bahagia. Nampaknya memang 'orang yang cocok' itu sudah ada di dalam kehidupannya. Ah, betapa inginnya dia bertukar hidup dengan gadis yang hidupnya dalam kebahagiaan ini. Punya keluarga utuh, sahabat yang menyayanginya, serta kekasih yang sudah dirasa tepat. Betapa sempurna hidupnya.

Sementara dirinya? Sedari kecil hidup sebatang kara, kemudian 'ditemukan' oleh Orochimaru. Dididik tanpa rasa belas kasihan, menjadikannya orang yang defensif, kolot dan kaku, juga kurang pandai bergaul dengan gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Menjadi sosok angkuh yang dijauhi para gadis, jadi bukan salahnya kan kalau dia lebih sering terlihat bergaul dengan para lelaki? Tapi justru karena dia dekat dengan para lelaki, para gadis semakin menjauhinya. '_Dasar nasib..' _batinnya sembari mendesah pasrah.

Kedua gadis itu keluar dari supermarket sembari menenteng belanjaan mereka masing-masing ketika benak Karin tiba-tiba dipenuhi kembali oleh rasa ingin tahu.

"Terus, siapa orangnya?"

"Hmm, itu sih—"

"Sakura!" sebuah suara panggilan memotong pembicaraan mereka, ternyata kali ini dua orang gadis lain menghampiri mereka. Yang satu berkulit putih berambut pirang, sementara satu lagi berkulit kuning langsat berambut cokelat madu. Nampaknya keduanya adalah kunoichi lain di desa yang merupakan teman Sakura.

"Kau sedang belanja ya? Iih, tidak ajak-ajak!" protes si pirang kesal melihat Sakura sedang menenteng kantung belanjaannya itu.

"Masa setiap belanja aku harus mengajakmu sih?" ujar Sakura balas bertanya. "Lagian ini, aku dan Naruto tadi habis dari rumah Sasuke. Kemudian Karin akan berbelanja, jadi aku sekalian aja ikut."

"Karin?" tanya si pirang itu lagi, menatap gadis berkacamata disebelah Sakura. "Ooh, jadi ini yang namanya Karin."

Karin dapat merasakan adanya nada 'merendahkan' pada ucapan si pirang tadi. Terlebih mata _aquamarine_-nya nampak menjelajahi tubuh karin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala. Urgh, siapa yang tak sadar sedang direndahkan jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Seketika rasa kesal muncul dalam benaknya, tapi toh dipikir-pikir untuk apa kesal pada si pirang ini, tak ada untungnya. Lagipula, ini juga bukan kali pertama Ia diperlakukan begini oleh para gadis.

Sakura mendelik tak suka pada Ino dan Tenten yang sekarang sedang manggut-manggut seakan menilai gadis seperti apakah Karin ini. Hal ini lah yang paling dibenci olehnya dari kedua sahabatnya itu, _judge the book by it's cover_. Tidak sopan sekaligus tak baik kan? "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Jangan menatap Karin seperti itu!" Sakura berbisik kepada kedua sahabatnya dengan suara selirih mungkin, takut melukai perasaan Karin.

"Apa sih? Kami kan nggak ngapa-ngapain." Sanggah Tenten dengan suara lantang tanpa pikir panjang. Kemudian dia beralih pada gadis berkacamata di hadapannya itu. "Kau yang teman satu tim Sasuke itu ya?"

Karin mengangguk singkat. "Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tak apa," jawab Tenten juga singkat, namun kali ini dengan nada tajam menantang. "Aku sih dengar dari Lee, katanya teman satu tim Sasuke itu cukup cantik. Hmm, sepertinya kau sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan para lelaki.

"Oh _well, _tentu saja dengan make up setebal itu.." ujar Ino menyindir tegas tanpa basa-basi. Mukanya juga mengernyit kentara menampakkan jelas bahwa dirinya tak suka pada kenalan barunya ini. Karin hanya memutar bola mata ruby nya bosan, yah, yah. _The 'it' girls _memang tak pernah bisa melihat yang lebih 'berkilau' daripada mereka kan?

"Ino!" Sakura memperingatkan

"Begitukah?" tanya Karin dengan tampang _innocent_ dan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. "Yah, aku tahu. Aku sudah terbiasa terkenal diantara para lelaki." Tak tanggung-tanggung, pernyataan Karin barusan memang bak menabuh genderang perang. Siapa peduli? Kali ini mereka yang memulai perangnya kan?

Wajah Ino dan Tenten yang semula berisi raut wajah sinis penuh kemenangan kini berubah mengeras dibakar rasa benci yang mulai meninggi. Sial, tak disangka kali ini yang dihadapi adalah gadis yang cukup berani terang-terangan mengajak perang. Bicaranya pun sama pedasnya, yang seperti ini bisa mengancam reputasi mereka.

"Sudah siang, aku duluan ya Sakura. Sepertinya disini sudah mulai 'memanas'." Karin menekankan desisannya pada kata 'memanas' tersebut sembari menatap wajah kedua gadis dihadapannya. Tanpa perlu ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung melambai singkat pada Sakura yang tertegun—yah, mungkin karena tak menyangka bahwa Karin adalah tipe gadis yang defensif juga―kemudian melengos pergi.

Tak dihiraukannya walau suara kedua gadis dibelakangnya terang-terang mencibirnya dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Iih, dia pikir dia siapa sih?!"

"Anak kemarin sore saja berlagak! Lihat saja nanti!"

Dan gadis berkacamata itu terus melangkah pergi, berusaha tak peduli.

-

-

Suasana di dapur kediaman Uchiha itu terasa sunyi, hanya suara kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh pisau yang ditarikan diatas talenan yang terdengar membelah kesunyian dalam dapur kecil itu. Karin memotong wortelnya tanpa gairah, ada sesuatu yang terus berputar dikepalanya, sehingga tak membuatnya berkonsentrasi. Sudah jelas apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, kejadian di depan supermarket barusan berkejaran dakan benaknya.

Nasib baik memang tak pernah menghampiri dirinya, kali ini pupus sudah harapannya untuk mempunyai sahabat gadis yang tak pernah dimilikinya seumur hidup. Belum apa-apa saja kunoichi-kunoichi tersebut sudah memberikan respon dingin kepadanya. Bahkan mungkin Sakura yang notabene teman wanita pertama—dan mungkin terakhir―nya itu juga sudah ikut membencinya karena perlakuan kasarnya barusan.

"Sial.." air mata dibiarkan jatuh ke pipinya perlahan. Sungguh dalam topeng 'gadis angkuh'-nya itu, sekali saja, dia ingin mendapatkan sahabat sesama jenis yang dapat dijadikan tempat bersedu-sedan, berbagi rasa dan cerita, atau pun tempat dimana dia bisa bersenang-senang bersama. Kenapa sulit sekali terasa? Kenapa rasanya seluruh dunia memusuhinya dan tak ada satupun yang berkawan padanya? Memang apa sih salah dirinya?

"Hoy kacamata, sudah beres belum makan siangnya?! Lapar!" Lagi-lagi sebuah suara yang sama dengan yang dia temui di supermarket memekakkan telinganya. Sial, apa memang sudah menjadi hobi ya bagi pemuda ini mengendap-endap kemudian mengagetkan orang?

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan? Berisik!" ujar Karin dengan cepat kembali berkonsentrasi pada wortelnya, nada suaranya dibuat sekeras mungkin demi menutupi isaknya barusan.

"Coba aku lihat kau masak apa?" Suigetsu melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan gadis berkacamata itu. Ternyata belum ada satu wortelpun yang beres dipotongnnya. Semuanya bahan makanan lain pun masih utuh, sama sekali belum tersentuh. Jelas membuat Suigetsu memalingkan wajahnya kepada sang gadis. "Apa? Kau sudah satu jam di dapur dan—hey, kau menagis?!"

"I-ini, bukan! Ini, aku, mataku pedas tahu!" bicara Karin menjadi gugup. tangannya dengan cepat menyeka kasar tangisnya, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya—sebagaimana hal yang sering dilakukannya kala panik. Dia sama sekali tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemah nya kepada orang lain, terutama pada pemuda baka nan berisik yang selalu mengusik kedamaiannya ini.

"Hmpf, jangan jadi bodoh kacamata. Aku tau kau tidak sedang mengiris bawang!" sanggah Suigetsu dengan tepat. Memang benar, Karin langsung menyesali jawabannya yang tidak rasional itu. Sial, kenapa dia bisa memilih jawaban sedangkal itu sih? "Jadi kau menangis kan? Haha, aneh. Tidak seperti dirimu."

Karin mengigiti bibirnya kesal, tiba-tiba saja perasaan sakit merasuk dadanya. Kenapa sih tak ada yang bisa baik padanya? Kenapa orang disekelilingnya ini selalu saja membuat dirinya menjadi obyek yang dibenci, dicibir? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang mengerti perasaannya? Kali ini dia sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Kau itu tak tahu apa-apa soal aku! Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku!"

Suigetsu nampak terkejut dengan jawaban Karin barusan, apa? Kenapa? Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Kau tak pernah tahu kan bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh semua orang disekitarmu? Tak pernah mengerti kan bagaimana rasanya jadi satu-satunya yang dijauhi? Kau tak mengerti! Tak ada yang mau mengerti!" sebuah teriakan keras tanpa dapat dihentikkan meluncur dari bibir Karin. Dia sudah tak tahu setan macam apa yang kini mengambil alih tubuhnya, namun yang jelas kali ini dia sudah menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Meruntuhkan segala tembok harga diri tingginya yang selalu membentengi hatinya. "Tak ada satu orangpun yang mencintaiku!"

"Jadi seperti itu aslinya dirimu? Menyedihkan." balas Suigetsu datar, tanpa ada satupun nada peduli disana. Sial, sial, sial! Gadis itu memang membenci pemuda ini. "Kau itu bodoh ya? Kalau kau mau orang lain mengerti dirimu, kenapa kau tak membuka diri? Kenapa kau tak berusaha untuk menjadi 'seseorang' di kehidupan sekitarmu?"

Karin tertegun dengan ucapan Suigetsu barusan, pernyataan itu benar-benar mengetuk palung hatinya, benar-benar menusuk begitu dalam. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini benar. Kebenaran yang tak terelakkan, membuat bulir-bulir air mata kembali turun dengan membasahi wajahnya.

"Bukan orang lain yang tak ingin mengerti tentang dirimu, tapi kau lah yang selalu menyerah sebelum orang lain dapat mengenalmu lebih jauh..."

Air mata turun lebih deras dari mata ruby-nya. Berapa kalipun tangannya berusaha menyekanya, tapi tangis itu tak jua berhenti. Jumlah yang keluar lebih besar dari pada segala tangis yang pernah turun selama hidupnya, inilah wujud rasa sakit yang telah mengkristal begitu dalam.

Suigetsu kemudian menarik napas, menatap wajah gadis yang terluka itu. Jujur dirinya pun tak tega mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam kepadanya. Namun sekali-kali gadis ini harus disadarkan, diberi pengertian. Tangan pemuda itu kemudian menyentuh wajah Karin, perlahan-lahan ditariknya wajah itu mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga mereka dapat merasakan nafas mereka beradu. Bibir dingin Suigetsu perlahan menempel pada bibir lembab Karin, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita sang gadis.

"S―suigetsu!" Karin tersadar dari ciuman mereka yang semakin menghanyutkan itu, didorongnya tubuh tegap itu dengan segera. Tidak, tidak, apa yang mereka lakukan ini—_Kami_, apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

"Kuberitahu satu hal," bisik Suigetsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Karin. "Aku mencintaimu."

Karin hanya dapat terpaku setelah mendengarnya, tak bergeming meskipun pemuda disampingnya itu perlahan bangkit dan dan melangkah pergi dari dapur. Oh Tuhan, apa itu yang barusan? Maksudnya—Tidak! itu pernyataan cinta bukan? Lantas―?

'_..terkadang orang yang kita sukai itu berbeda lho dengan orang yang cocok untuk kita..'_

Ahh! Otak gadis itu sekarang tambah ingin pecah ketika mengingat apa yang telah diucapkan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun seketika pula perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya, membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Tidak! _Kami_! Perasaan apa ini?

**Bersambung (lagii)

* * *

**

JEDOK! JEDOK! JEDOK! *suara saya njedut-njedutin kepala ke tembok* this story suppose to be TWO SHOOT! kenapa malah nagih dan bersambung lagee? auww** -,- **oh ya, updateannya mungkin hari minggu dini hari, bakal saya update sama dua fic (yang harusnya) ONE SHOOT yang merupakan side story dari fic ini, soal pair, hehe, rahasiaa :P

if you like it, review. thanksie!


	3. Chapter 3

**warning :**

**standard warning applied**

**extremely OOC, if you don't like, click BACK.**

**miss typo, but i just can't help to write it wrong. such as Juugo, it suppose to be Jugo isn't it? wkwk.**

**idk and idc if its make y'all feel bad. so sorry, but if you don't like it, i tell you twice click BACK  
**

**e n j o y ! R n R only if you like it !  
**

**

* * *

Everybody Loves Karin

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 : BODOH**

Yakiniku Q hari itu lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Seluruh _rookie_ elit konoha berada disana, karena undangan ninja hiperaktif yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda Uchiha mengundang mereka untuk makan-makan. Uchiha tersebut hanya mendesah ringan, entah berapa uang yang akan dihabiskan untuk membayar _bill_ nya. Membakar kebosanan, akhirnya menyapukan pandangan ke orang-orang disekitarnya. Ternyata suasananya cukup hangat, Kiba masih sibuk membanggakan dirinya kepada Shino dan Lee akan keberhasilannya melaksanakan misi tingkat A seorang diri beberapa waktu lalu. Chouji, seperti biasa, asik menghabiskan daging yang tersedia.

Beberapa asik pacaran, Sai dan Ino sepertinya adalah pasangan paling baru, keduanya masih malu-malu untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Lalu Neji dan Tenten... astaga! Pasangan ini benar-benar _go public_, mereka tanpa malu-malu lagi sudah asik suap-suapan di depan semua orang. Dan, Naruto Sakura, Sasuke sendiri tak tahu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka, namun tingkah keduanya aneh sedari tadi. Duduk berdampingan, berbisik-bisik, kemudian wajah sang gadis pink berubah merah sembari terkikik perlahan.

Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya, sungguh. Alasan terkuatnya kembali ke Konoha adalah Sakura. Cinta dan rindu sang gadislah yang membawanya kembali. Jujur sedari mereka genin di tim 7 pun, dia tak pernah keberatan disukai oleh gadis tersebut. Malah ada suatu hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Namun sekarang, ahh, bukankah gadis pink itu seharusnya masih mencintainya? Harusnya gadis itu bahagia dengan kedatangannya kembali ke desa kan?

Mata onyx itu lelah menatap kuning dan pink duduk berdampingan, kemudian matanya bertemu pada mata pualam dihadapannya, Hinata Hyuuga. Matanya diliputi kegelisahan, kecemburuan. Merupakan sorot mata yang sama yang onyx itu miliki saat ini. Pandangan onyx dan pualam beradu, seakan saling mengerti, saling berbagi.

-

-

Karin melepas kacamatanya dan membasuh mukanya perlahan melalui wastafel toilet di Yakiniku Q, hari yang melelahkan, begitu banyak yang terjadi hari ini hingga membuatnya penat. Sakura yang mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, kedua kunoichi yang membencinya, dan pernyataan cinta Suigetsu. Argh! Pernyataan cinta? Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat mukanya merah padam. Jemari lentiknya mengusap bibirnya, bibir yang baru saja dikecup dengan lembut oleh pemuda yang pernah ia klaim sebagai musuhnya. Pemuda yang jahil dan tengil setengah mati, pemuda yang dicintai—tunggu sebentar! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia baru saja memikirkan pemuda itu dan pikirannya menganggap bahwa dia telah mencintai pemuda itu? _Kami,_ apa-apaan ini!

"Cuci muka, Kar?" tanya seseorang, Sakura rupanya.

"Oh, hei Ra, iya nih." Jawab Karin seadanya kemudian mengambil tissu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Gadis pink itu menatapnya, mengamati wajah gadis merah disebelahnya, dahi lebar sang gadis pun sedikit berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin merasa diawasi. "Ada yang aneh sama mukaku?"

"Haha, nggak..," Sakura menggeleng perlahan. "Cuma baru sadar, kalau kamu nggak pake kacamata, ternyata muka kita mirip lho."

"Mi-mirip?"

"Iya, nggak nyangka juga..," ujar Sakura tersenyum hangat, masih menatap Karin. "Kata orang, biasanya temen baik kita itu mukanya mirip sama kita. Semoga kita beneran bisa jadi temen baik ya.."

Tanpa dikomando senyum manis berkembang di bibir Karin, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan anggukan. Gadis ini sama sekali tak membencinya, walaupun dia sudah bersikap defensif dan menunjukkan sisi _evil_ nya, tapi gadis ini tetap menganggapnya teman. Mulia nian gadis ini.

"Aku duluan ya, kamu juga cepetan nyusul. Sebelum dagingnya di habisin Chouji," ujar Sakura melambai singkat, kemudian segera keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Karin masih berdiri menatap dirinya tanpa kacamata di depan cermin, benarkah? Miripkah dia dengan Sakura tanpa kacamata begini? Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir iya juga sih. Perbedaan terletak pada warna dan rambut serta warna mata mereka. Selebihnya mirip, kulit wajah sama-sama putih, bibir sama-sama tipis. Aneh juga, baru disadarinya bahwa ternyata dirinya secantik gadis yang dikaguminya itu.

Kepercayaan diri tiba-tiba terpancar dari dalam dirinya, diraihnya tas_ make up_ nya, kemudian dia mengambil tabung kontak lens yang selama ini tak pernah disentuhnya. Malu alasannya, dia selalu merasa matanya terlalu besar jika mengenakan kontak lens tersebut. Namun sekarang tidak, dia ingin membuka diri untuk hal-hal baru, membuka diri agar semua orang menyanyanginya.

Setelah dipasangnya kontak lens tersebut, dipatutnya agak lama wajahnya itu. '_Lumayan,_' pikirnya. Wajahnya lebih _fresh _tanpa ada yang menggantung, terlebih wajahnya yang selama ini jutek terlihat lebih _friendly_. Setelah puas bercermin, dia bersiap melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet, namun tiba-tiba suatu pembicaraan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau yakin akan mengumumkannya sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara gadis, familiar, ini pasti suara Sakura.

"Yakin, sudahlah. Toh semua orang juga sudah tahu hubungan kita." suara berat milik seorang pemuda menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, kali ini suara tersebut juga familiar. Mungkinkah Naruto?

"Iya, tapi Sasuke..,"

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya tak suka. "Kau jadi ragu setelah dia pulang?"

"Jangan bodoh, kau tahu aku—"

"Iya, iya..."

"Serius Nar, aku merasa dia mengawasi kita sedari tadi, aku takut kalau dia yang sekarang memiliki perasaan terhadapku.."

"Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengerti." Ujar Naruto perlahan namun menghakimi. "Sudah kita kembali ke tempat duduk, kita akan mengumumkannya hari ini, dan tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Pembicaraan berakhir, derap-derap langkah dua insan itupun terdengar menjauh. Karin masih mematung dibalik tembok toilet tempat dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan tersebut. Tangannya masih menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sesuatu telah terjalin antara Naruto dan Sakura, sesuatu yang serius. Dan mereka akan mengumumkannya sekarang..., astaga! Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke sudah siap mendengar segala tentang mereka saat ini?

-

-

Karin kembali dari toilet dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara takut, gelisah, namun juga penasaran. Dia duduk di samping Juugo yang sedang asik menatap langit dari balik jendela besar Yakiniku Q tanpa maksud yang jelas. Suigetsu hanya manyum menatap gadis pujaannya itu memilih duduk disebelah Juugo ketimbang disebelahnya yang juga kosong.

Bukannya apa-apa juga sih gadis berambut merah itu tak memilih duduk di samping Suigetsu, hanya saja, dia masih belum siap untuk berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan pemuda bertaring itu. Terlebih lagi setelah pernyataan cinta yang membuat hatinya... aahh! sudah, lupakan!

"Kau kemanakan kacamatamu?" tanya Suigetsu singkat setelah menatap wajah Karin―masih dengan manyun pada bibirnya.

"A..aku, kuputuskan pakai lensa kontak.. malam ini," ujar Karin terbata-bata, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah kali ini, hanya dengan berbicara dengan Suigetsu begini membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang. Ya Tuhan, yang seperti ini belum pernah dia alami, mekskipun ketika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke. Suigetsu hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Oh..' singkat sebagai jawaban. Kini giliran Karin yang manyun, sepertinya jawaban itu kurang dapat memuaskan hatinya.

"Jadi..?" tanya Karin. "Bagaimana? Mm—maksudku, kontak lens, lepas kacamata.."

"Manis." Jawab Suigetsu singkat, dilanjutkan dengan berdehem pelan. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan stakato ke segala arah, apapun, selama bukan menatap gadis berambut merah tersebut. Ada suatu perasaan bahagia pada benak Karin, dia ingin tersenyum lebar karenanya, tapi sepertinya gengsi masih menguasai dirinya. Wajah ayu nya kini berubah merah, begitu pula dengan pemuda silver di hadapannya itu.

"Ehm, berhubung semuanya sudah berkumpul.." tiba-tiba suara Naruto yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian. "..ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan.."

Kata _'kami'_, tentu maksudnya bukan hanya tentang dirinya sendiri kan? Karin langsung menatap Sasuke, mata pemuda Uchiha itu menyoroti tajam Naruto dan Sakura yang saat ini sedang berpandangan dengan rona cerah ceria menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"..kami telah bertunangan dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat." Ujar Sakura diikuti dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang dilemparkannya ke semua orang yang menatapnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Selamat yaa!" Ino langsung merangkul Sakura, kemudian disusul dengan Tenten yang juga mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat ya kalian berdua!"

"Nggak nyangka, kalian tunangan diem-dieman!"

"Ciee, bakal ada pengatin baru nihh!"

"Hahaha,"

Keadaan langsung riuh oleh banyaknya canda tawa dan ucapan selamat yang bertubi-tubi pada pasangan berbahagia itu. Senyum terus berkembang di wajah keduanya, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka berdua bersama.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga masih duduk di tempat mereka, sang Uchiha menegak habis botol sake nya, sementara Hyuuga _heiress_ itu duduk terdiam, mata pualamnya terasa panas, seakan ada sesuatu yang siap meledak dari sana. Lagi-lagi keduanya sadar dan saling pandang, memahami keadaan masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesta telahlah usai. Neji dan Hinata lah yang pamit pulang duluan, alasannya tentu, jam malam bagi sang putri pewaris Hyuuga sudah berlaku. Membuat mereka harus pulang lebih awal. Disusul dengan kelompok Asuma yang pamit pulang. Hanya dalam kurun waktu sekitar 30 menit, hampir seluruhnya sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal tim Hebi saja yang tersisa disana.

"Kalian pulang duluan," perintah Sasuke tajam, tersirat disana kegalauan hatinya. Perintah dengan nada yang seperti itu dikenal anak buahnya sebagai perintah mutlak—sekali kau menolaknya, bisa langsung dibunuh kala itu juga. "Aku ada urusan sejenak,"

Ketiganya—Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo―hanya dapat mengangguk patuh dan berbelok ke arah kiri untuk langsung pulang ke arah Uchiha Mansion. Sementara Sasuke memilih berbelok ke arah kanan, entah kemana.

"Aku juga ada urusan." ujar Juugo tiba-tiba. "Kalian pulang duluan, aku.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli."

Juugo tiba-tiba saja berbalik, melangkah tenang meninggalkan keduanya menuju toko bertuliskan "Dango Konoha" itu. Kontan membuat Suigetsu geli, badan boleh gede, selera ternyata yang manis-manis. Huuh, membuat pasarannya langsung jatuh.

"Apaan itu, tak kusangka dia doyan dango!" cela Suigetsu sembari tergelak.

Karin hanya tersenyum tipis, namun hanya sepersekian detik dia kembali bergelut dalam pikirannya. Suigetsu menatap gadis tersebut penasaran, sesuatu pasti telah mengganggu pikiran sang gadis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Suigetsu langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"A-aku.. tidak.." Karin hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang... yah, Sasuke.."

Suigetsu tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Karin. Menunggu apapun yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang gadis lebih lanjut.

"Yah, kau tahu, Sasuke masih menyukai Sakura.., tidak bisa kubayangkan perasaan Sasuke sekarang ketika mengetahui pertunangan Sakura dan Naruto. Pasti.. sedih sekali," jawab Karin perlahan. Dalam benaknya masih terbayang wajah Sasuke yang begitu terluka, dia yakin perasaan Sasuke pun hancur. Hatinya ikut sedih hanya dengan melihat pemuda yang disukainya itu bersedih.

Dahi Suigetsu berkerut perlahan menangkap ekspresi sedih yang ditampilkan oleh wajah Karin. Sebelum gadis ini berkeluh kesah sebenarnya dia sudah tahu gadis itu bersedih untuk siapa, dia tahu apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu. Membuatnya muak setengah mati, gadis ini bodoh, Sasuke tak pernah membalas mencintainya, namun dia masih saja bersedih untuk pemuda tersebut. "Sebegitu perhatiannya kau sama dia?" desis Suigetsu kesal. "Kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk pemuda itu? Buka matamu! Dia tak pernah mencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja!" ujar Karin putus asa. "Dia cinta pertamaku, sejak aku masih genin lemah, hingga sekarang.. jadi..."

"Aku tak mengeti kenapa kau bodoh sekali!" bentak Suigetsu dengan amarah membayang, sengaja dia memotong ucapan Karin. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan segala hal yang diucapkan Karin untuk memuja pemuda Uchiha itu. "Dia, tak pernah mencintaimu! Dan, kau, masih mencintainya?! Nonsense, kau harusnya mencintaiku! Kenapa kau tak bisa melupakannya hah? Kenapa kau tak dapat menerimaku?"

"Aku tak tahu! Aku tak tahu!" jerit Karin pedih. Hatinya kini tertekan oleh cintanya kepada Sasuke dan juga cinta Suigetsu kepadanya yang merasuk paksa kedalam benaknya. Bak pedang yang ditusukkan dalam kedalam sebuah luka bernanah, semua terasa perih, sakit. Dia belum siap menerima cinta dari siapapun dengan lubang sebesar ini dalam hatinya. "Aku lelah, Suigetsu. Aku lelah melebihi batas. Kenapa kau memaksa aku untuk mencintaimu?"

Tangis pecah dari kedua bola matanya tanpa dapat dihentikan, sakit, perih, menjadi satu dan mencabik hatinya. Semua perasaan cinta yang harusnya indah kini menjelma menjadi suatu luka tak terelakkan. Karin kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tertegun itu. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Cukup, hatinya terlanjur sakit dengan segala asanya.

Suigetsu masih disana, terpaku. '_Bodoh.._' batinnya. _'Tidak, bukan dia yang bodoh, akulah yang bodoh..'_

Pemuda itu sadar, bahkan dirinya juga tetap bertahan dengan segala rasa cintanya, meski dia tahu gadis itu tak pernah mencintainya. Dirinya tetap mengharap perasaan gadis itu, meski dia mengerti perasaan itu bukan miliknya. Kini, dirinya menyakiti perasaan sang gadis dengan segala perasaannya.

Lantas, haruskah perasaan ini dihilangkannya?

"Sial..," ujar Suigetsu kesal kemudian dia berlari mengikuti arah perginya Karin tadi. Ditengoknya kanan kiri bergantian, keadaan malam yang sudah larut membuatnya tak mungkin untuk meneriakkan nama sang gadis. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terus berlari sembari menajamkan pengelihatannya.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok, akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Tetapi sosok itu tak sendirian, tubuh gadis itu direngkuh dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan dari seorang pemuda berambut emo dan berkimono putih. Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda berambut silver itu kemudian berbalik sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Melangkah pergi perlahan, membawa perasaanya yang sudah remuk redam, hancur. Sudah cukup, dia akan belajar melupakan gadis itu.

**bersambung meneh**

**

* * *

**_seriusan deh, saya capek bersambungin terus.. (saya aja yang buat capek, semoga anda para readers gak capek ya RnR nya, hiks)__. Oiya, side story yang pertama udah ada tuh, silakan dibaca juga, dinanti RnR nya ya. please review if you like my story._**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**standard warning applied. OOC. weirdo. but i think i did it pretty good.**

**e n j o y ! RnR if you like!**

**

* * *

Everybody Loves Karin

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 : FEEL**

Gadis berambut merah itu sedang tertegun dari balik tubuh tegap pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Baru saja dia berlari dari Suigetsu tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas, pokoknya ke tempat dimana dia bisa menjauh dari pemuda berambut silver itu. Tetapi ketika dia sudah cukup jauh berlari yang ditemuinya adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang ia klaim sebagai cinta pertamanya itu, sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dengan pintu yang tertutup. Pemuda itu berdiri, menatap pintu rumah itu nanar tanpa jemu.

Karin tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Ketika penasaran merajai hatinya, maka dia langsung mendekati Uchiha muda tersebut. Hendak ditanyanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun pemuda itu memberinya sebuah dekapan erat. Tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap rambut merah itu, seakan mencari kehangatan didalamnya untuk menghangatkan hati dinginnya.

Mustahil, pemuda inilah yang menjadikan hati gadis merah ini hancur berkeping-keping tak lebih dari sepersekian menit yang lalu. Tetapi pemuda ini jugalah yang kini memeluknya erat, membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, membangkitkan kembali perasaan cinta yang baru saja ingin dibunuhnya. _Kami,_ pemuda ini benar-benar jago untuk menarik ulur perasaan orang.

Sasuke kemudian merapatkan jarak pipi kirinya dengan pipi kanan milik Karin. Nafas pemuda itu terasa beradu, dapat dirasakan oleh sang gadis hembusan karbon dioksida itu menggelitik telinga kanan dan sebagian lehernya. Membuatnya semakin hanyut dalam pesona dekapan pemuda biru itu. Sudah sangat dekat, kemudian bibir Sasuke membisiki telinga itu sebuah nama, "Sakura.."

Tak dapat terbayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Karin kala itu. Satu hal yang telah gadis itu lupakan, pemuda itu baru saja menegak dua botol sake di kedai Yakiniku tempat makan-makan berlangsung tadi, tentu saja pikiran pemuda ini tengah dirasuki oleh alkohol yang menguap dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda biru ini telah salah menyangka dirinya adalah Sakura.

"Kau tak boleh menikahi Naruto.." bisik Sasuke dengan suara parau yang begitu menggoda. Bibirnya dimainkan pada telinga Karin, membuat darah gadis itu berdesir hebat. Hal ini yang selalu diinginkannya, perhatian dari seorang Sasuke. Tetapi sekalinya dia mendapatkannya, perhatian tersebut tetap bukan untuknya. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi.."

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau memberiku godaan begitu besar_?' Batin Karin kini bergejolak dalam perihnya. Seperti belum cukup cobaan cinta menerpanya, sekarang cinta itu menyakitinya kembali. Tetesan-tetesan bening terpaksa kembali dikuras oleh mata ruby itu. Matanya sudah terlalu sakit untuk menangis, begitu lelah, namun bulir tangis tak ingin menyerah, seluruhnya menyeruak keluar dari dalam mata bengkak nya.

"Kau sudah berjanji menungguku, Sakura.." Sasuke menutup matanya, merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menangis, pasti masih ada rasa cinta untuknya disana, mungkinkah dia telah berhasil mengetuk pintu hati gadis ini setelah sekian lama dia meninggalkannya? Kini bibir Sasuke semakin intens pada leher Karin, membuai benak gadis tersebut. "Sakura.."

Hanya saja hatinya telah begitu rapuh, terlebih kenyataan bahwa cinta yang dibisikkan oleh pemuda ini bukan untuknya. Jantungnya terasa ditusuk beribu jarum ketika nama gadis lain yang dilafalkan pemuda biru itu. Semuanya perlakuannya, seluruh nafasnya, segenap asanya, hanya Sakura.

"Bukan!" ujarnya lirih dengan tangis yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemah akibat dari luka hatinya, namun dikumpulkannya tenaga untuk mendorong jauh tubuh tegap pemuda ini dari tubuhnya. "Aku bukan Sakura! Aku Karin!"

"Karin..?" Seperti tertarik lagi dalam kenyataan, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memperjelas pengelihatannya. Yang ditatapnya sekarang adalah gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah, tetapi tadi bukankah―? _Kami_-_sama, _apa yang tadi telah dia lakukan pada gadis ini hingga menangis begitu? "A-pa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau—?"

"Sudahlah.." ujar Karin lelah menyeka tangis pada wajahnya, pemuda ini sama sekali tak sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Karin ingin dapat memaafkan perlakuan tersebut, namun hatinya habis-habisan menolaknya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi pemuda itu lebih lanjut, Karin memutuskan untuk segera melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut. Jikalau bisa yang dia inginkan hanya menghilang ditelan bumi, hilang untuk selama-lamanya.

-

-

Suigetsu sudah kembali ke Uchiha _mansion, _tak didapatinya seorang pun dalam rumah itu, semua masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, termasuk sang empu nya rumah dan begitu pula dengan wanita satu-satunya di dalam rumah ini. Menyedihkan, hanya dengan memikirkan keduanya, kini terbayang lagi kembali kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya, masih begitu segar dalam ingatan pemuda bertaring itu.

_Sasuke sedang memeluk Karin_.

"SIAL!" Suigetsu memukul dinding begitu keras. Tak peduli kepalan tangannya kini berubah merah dan menyeruakkan rasa sakit, dia terus menghujami tembok itu dengan tinjunya itu. Sakit, pedih yang dirasa tak sebanding dengan apa yang tengah dirasa hatinya. Begitupun kerasnya dinding tersebut, tak sebanding dengan kerasnya hati gadis yang telah dicintanya itu.

Lelah melampiaskan amarah kosongnya terhadap benda mati, hanya nafas yang tersengal-sengal yang tersisa. Denyut nadi nya naik turun, senada dengan hormon adrenalin dalam tubuhnya. Tarikan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek itu begitu menyiksa, karena kenyataan dalam setiap hembusan nafas nya selalu tersirat rasa sakit yang menghujam.

Dia berbeda dengan sang gadis, gadis yang dicintanya itu dapat menangis melampiaskan perasaannya. Sementara dia tidak, dia seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tak diperbolehkan menangis karena rasa sakit. Hal ini terang semakin menekan batinnya yang terus didera kerapuhan teramat sangat.

BRAK

Bunyi dari pintu yang dibanting ringan menggema ke rumah yang sepi senyap itu. Kemudian suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekatlah yang ditangkap oleh telinga Suigetsu, dia pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya sembari menata kembali sisa-sisa perasaannya. Kalau-kalau yang datang adalah seorang musuh, dia harus siap bertarung. Perasaannya tak boleh menguasainya lebih jauh.

Derap langkah itu sudah sangat dekat, menampilkan batang hidung pemilik langkah tersebut. Ternyata bukanlah musuh dalam konotasi sebenarnya memang, namun pemuda yang datang itu baginya adalah musuh, karena pemuda itulah yang selalu menganggu hati gadis merah berkacamata, satu-satunya sosok yang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi gadis itu—dan bukan dirinya. Memuakkan, sungguh menyeruak dalam angannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah menghabisi sosok pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini, membuatnya lenyap, agar gadisnya tak lagi memujanya, tak lagi merindukan asa yang tak pernah ada itu.

Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi, karena melakukan sesuatu yang bak kudeta begitu hanya cari mati. Kematian konyol yang dapat membuatnya dikenal sebagai pengemis cinta yang tak punya harga diri lagi.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke singkat mendapati anak buahnya yang berambut silver ini menatapnya begitu tajam—entah ada apa dalam benak pemuda tersebut―sembari duduk dilantai dengan kepalan tangan yang bersimbah darah. Heran sejenak melingkupinya, kendati begitu dia sama sekali tak punya minat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kupikir aku yang harusnya bertanya," balas Suigetsu tajam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke itu, dia yakin sepersekian detik lebih lanjut saja dia menatap wajah yang _innocent_ dan menganggap tak ada suatu apapun yang terjadi itu, niat untuk menghajarnya akan mencapai titik puncak.

Nada bicara Suigetsu yang meninggi itu sontak membuat sang Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak pernah-pernahnya ditinggalkan nada konyol khas pemuda silver itu jika berbicara kepadanya. Hanya tatapan lurus nan tajam yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawabannya.

Suigetsu tertawa parau tak kentara. Pemuda dihadapannya ini menggelikan, disisi lain juga mungkin mempunyai bakat akting begitu? "Dia harusnya pulang bersamamu kan? Kenapa dia tak ada disini sekarang?"

Sasuke tetap memilih bungkam, sama sekali tak terpancing ucapan Suigetsu yang berusaha bersikap menantang—meski dia tetap tak tahu karena alasan apa. Bukan apa-apa, _mood_ nya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang. Sedikit saja lepas kontrol, maka dia bisa menjamin kepala pemuda ini sudah akan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Cih!" Suigetsu langsung bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, sikap pemuda biru yang terkesan tak ada suatu apapun yang terjadi itu justru membuat Suigetsu hilang kesabaran. "Gadis yang barusan kau peluk! KAU yang memeluknya! Dan sekarang kau bertanya dia dimana?!"

"Kau melihatnya?" membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, sungguh _oh-so-Uchiha-style_. Nampaknya tak percuma dia menjadi Uchiha jenius, karena perlahan dia sudah dapat menangkap dimana sebenarnya asal mula pembicaraan penuh nada sarkasme ini.

"Ya, kenapa?! Tak ingin seorangpun melihat pelampiasan sakit hatimu?!" balas Suigetsu tegas tanpa ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Dikepalkan tangannya erat-erat, selaras dengan emosi yang membumbung tinggi di ubun-ubunnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus singkat, ternyata memang benar apa yang dipikirkannya. "Bukan salahku kalau dia menyukaiku," jawab pemuda itu tenang, kali ini berusaha memancing apa yang ada dalam benak Suigetsu. "bukan salahku juga kalau dia tak menyukaimu."

Pemuda berambut silver itu sontak menarik kerah kimono putih Sasuke, menyudutkan pemuda biru itu ke tembok. "Tapi itu bukan alasan kau untuk menyakitinya!" bentak Suigetsu setengah berteriak. "Kau mendekatinya, memeluknya, hanya sebagai pelampiasan hah?! Jangan posesif! Kau hanya menyakitinya!"

"Kau salah paham." Sahut Sasuke mendorong balik tubuh Suigetsu ke arah berlawanan. Menunjukkan siapa bos nya disini.

"Kau.." Suigetsu tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. Konyol. Salah paham? Lucu sekali. Lantas semua adegan yang barusan dia saksikan hanya sebuah salah paham begitu? Yang benar saja! Pemuda ini telah membuat Karin semakin terluka dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman. "Jangan setengah-setengah kalau memperhatikannya! Tak sadar kau hanya memberi harapan kosong padanya?! Kau benar-benar rendah!"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar teriakan Suigetsu yang lama kelamaan membuatnya kesal juga. Entah pemuda ini memang kurang peka atau bagaimana, namun dihadapannya kini Suigetsu terlihat semakin konyol. "Kalau begitu buktikan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar rendah." Balas Uchiha itu. "Miliki dia, buat dia melupakanku."

Suigetsu tertegun sejenak, tak disangkanya pemuda ini begitu tenang menjawab segala pekikan emosinya, Lebih anehnya lagi, dari nada bicaranya Sasuke malah terkesan mendukung dirinya.

Mendapati pemuda silver itu masih terdiam dan menatapnya, sontak membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu keluar. Seakan mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk segera pergi, melakukan apa yang harusnya pemuda itu lakukan.

Dan tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut untuk membuat Suigetsu segera berlari keluar rumah.

-

-

Satu jam sudah pemuda bertaring berambut silver itu mengelilingi seisi desa, Daerah pertokoan, tempat latihan para shinobi, serta wilayah pemukiman telah disinggahinya. Namun sama sekali tak tampak keberadaan gadis berambut merah itu. Bulan sudah semakin menggelap ditutupi kabut malam, mungkin waktu sudah memasuki pukul dua atau tiga dinihari. Perasaan tak enak mulai menghampiri benak pemuda itu, tak seharusnya gadis itu keluar selarut ini. Apalagi hingga keluar desa, bisa-bisa dia.. ah, segera ditepisnya pikiran itu lebih jauh. Dilafalkannya sebaris doa berharap gadis itu aman.

Suigetsu berpaling pada gerbang-gerbang desa, pertama gerbang timur yang merupakan gerbang utama, namun yang ditemuinya hanyalah beberapa ninja penjaga. Begitu pula di gerbang selatan, tak ada satupun orang disana. Hingga sampai di gerbang belakang desa—gerbang barat― dia akhirnya berhenti sejenak, bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Hatinya langsung ragu melangkah lebih lanjut, ketika mendapati Karin, gadis yang dicarinya, sedang duduk dibawah pohon akasia tua.

Gadis itu duduk memeluk lututnya, sesekali menggigil melawan dinginnya angin malam. Karin hanya duduk, diam, menatap nanar pantulan cahaya bulan pada sungai kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Bayangan kabur memang, namun paling tidak keindahan sang bulan dapat sedikit menghibur hati pilunya.

Sama sekali tak sadar bahwa mata seorang pemuda tengah mengawasinya, pemuda yang menganggapnya jauh lebih indah dari sekadar cahaya bulan. Suigetsu merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan menatap Karin dari kejauhan. Rambut merahnya yang melayang bebas tertiup angin malam, kulit pucatnya yang berpendar sempurna dibawah gelapnya malam, wajahnya yang manis mengulas senyum tipis akibat menonton pantulan cahaya bulan. Mengagumkan. Sesuatu menggebu-gebu dalam dada pemuda itu, ada perasaan yang siap untuk ditumpahkan. Dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah gadis itu tempatnya.

Maka dilangkahkannya langkah kaki mendekat pada Karin, meski dengan degupan jantung yang begitu kencang, tetapi tak menyurutkan ketetapan hatinya. "Tak seharusnya kau disini dinihari begini," ujar Suigetsu ketika mereka cukup dekat. "Berbahaya, bahkan untuk seorang kunoichi."

Karin nampak terkejut medapati ternyata ada seseorang bersamanya, dia sama sekali lupa dengan kontrol cakra yang biasanya selalu dalam keadaan waspada dalam mendeteksi siapapun didekatnya. Atau mungkin dia sudah merasakannya, namun sama sekali tak muncul perasaan aneh karena sudah terbiasa dengan jenis cakra yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Tak masalah," sahut Karin lirih, kemudian mendapati pemuda itu sekarang duduk disampingnya, berbagi batang akasia sebagai sandaran. "Ada kau sekarang."

'_Ada kau sekarang'_ memang tak lebih dari tiga kata sederhana, namun sangat membekas dalam benak Suigetsu. Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mencerna makna tiga kata itu, tiga kata simpel yang mewujudkan suatu perasaan nyaman dan aman gadis itu terhadapnya. Tetapi tetap saja menggoda untuk dijadikan pertanyaan. "Lantas kenapa kalau ada aku?"

"Jangan bodoh," Karin berdecak sebal. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Tak kuasa Suigetsu menutupi apa yang dirasanya sekarang, senyum berkembang dari bibirnya. Antara rasa puas dan senang menjadi satu.

Beberapa menit dilalui dengan keheningan dari keduanya, hanya suara serangga malam serta adu pendar dari bulan dan bintang yang menambah syahdu suasana malam itu. Sejuknya malam serasa kalah oleh kehangatan tubuh yang dimunculkan dari kedua lengan yang bersentuhan. Terasa begitu nyaman dan tentram.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah ada rasa padamu..," ujar Karin akhirnya, memecah kesunyian. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan denganku..?"

"Kurasa sama saja jawabnya dengan pertanyaan kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan Sasuke.." jawab Suigetsu perlahan, sedikit kekecewaan terdapat disana. Apakah gadis ini masih belum mempunyai rasa untuknya?

"Salah.." sahut gadis berambut merah itu. Membuat Suigetsu berpaling menatapnya, salah? Salah yang bagaimana maksudnya? "Aku.. sudah menyerah tentang Sasuke, ketika aku tahu dia memutuskan pulang ke Konoha untuk Sakura, aku tahu.. aku hanya mengejar impian kosong."

Kisah yang meluncur dari bibir sang gadis adalah kisah cinta sedih memang, namun susah sekali rasanya bagi pemuda itu untuk ikut larut dalam kesedihan. Karena hatinya tak dapat berbohong, bahwa dirinya bahagia. Bahagia mengetahui Karin sudah menyerah tentang Sasuke, bahwa masih ada kesempatan baginya mendapatkan gadis ini.

"Sekarang kau harus jawab pertanyaanku." Karin menagih balas pada Suigetsu. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan padaku?"

"Karena.." Suigetsu berpikir sejenak, dirangkainya beberapa kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan perasaannya. "Yang aku tahu, kalau kau menyerah karena cinta tak terbalas, maka itu bukanlah cinta."

Karin itu mengulum senyum, menyembunyikan bahagianya. Kendati begitu wajahnya tak dapat berbohong, kini pipinya berwarna merah padam. "Gombal. Belajar darimana kau kalimat seperti itu? Menjijikkan."

Suigetsu mendengus sebal, bicara gadis ini tetap pedas, sepertinya kalimat tadi masih belum dapat mengetuk pintu hati sang gadis begitu? Kasihan sekali dirinya.

"Tapi lumayan.." ujar Karin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya pasrah pada bahu kuat milik Suigetsu, kontan membuat pemuda itu kaget setengah mati. Tetapi juga bahagia dan bingung. Tunggu, gadis ini—apa yang dia lakukan? "karena sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu."

Suigetsu mencuri pandang pada Karin yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya, sembari menutup kedua bola mata ruby itu. Seakan gadis itu merasa begitu nyaman didekatnya. Tak ada kata lagi yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya perasaan Suigetsu kala itu. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat ditengah dinginnya malam. Tunggu, malam? Tidak, Sudah pukul berapa sekarang?

"Aku tak ingin kembali, Suigetsu." ungkap Karin masih dengan mata terpejam, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Suigetsu. "Rasanya.. aku tak ingin pulang ke Uchiha _mansion_."

"Memang tak perlu." Jawab Suigetsu cepat. "Kita bisa cari tempat tinggal lain, sewa apartemen, tinggal bersama, begitu saja bagaimana?"

Seketika wajah Karin kembali memerah padam, pernyataan Suigetsu itu sangat berani, dan juga begitu cepat. Membuat gadis itu tak tahu mana perasaan yang ingin didahulukan, senang, kaget, atau malah panik. "K-kau, melamarku begitu?"

Suigetsu nampaknya justru senang melihat Karin dengan wajah yang merona karena malu itu. Manis sekali dimatanya. "Aku hanya bilang tinggal bersama, terserah saja bagaimana asumsi mu."

"Kau memang menyebalkan! Dasar baka!" cibir Karin.

"Dan kau memang tukang mencibir!" balas Suigetsu. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku jadi mencintaimu karenanya."

Tak terelakkan lagi perasaan bahagia dalam benak gadis itu, pemuda itu justru tertawa girang karena menatap wajah merahnya. "Gombal," hanya satu kata yang terucap sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menarik kerah baju Suigetsu, mencium bibir pemuda itu penuh perasaan.

"Aku juga jadi mencintaimu, bodoh..."

**FIN**

* * *

"_Aku adalah bulan._

_Dalam gelap aku datang, dalam gelap aku terang._

_Dan jadilah kau malam. Karena gelap kau ada, karena gelap kau indah._

_Aku hanyalah bulan dan kau hanyalah malam._

_Saat gelap kita berbagi. Saat gelap kita abadi."_

_**Moammar Emka dalam novel 'LOVE' © 2008**_

_**dengan perubahan seperlunya**_

_**

* * *

**_

_NJIJIKII! wrr, sumpah, kudunya Naruto shounen manga, og jadi Shoujou ki kepriben jaall? wkwkwk. oke, oke, cut the crap. gimana? cukup baguskah cerita bodoh saya ini? huhuhu, tadinya mau bikin SuiKa lebih romantis lagi, ternyata gasanggup. cuma bisa segini doang cobak -,- tapi, lega banget!! ada juga fic ku yang selesai lagi. ahayayaya. Side story yang saya janjiin masih dalam proses, masih belum bisa publish, karena ternyata setelah saya baca lagi jadi aneh, dan sekarang dalam masa rehabilitasi (omegot). paling cepet side story aku publish malam ini, itu kalo bisa, kalo nggak yang mungkin besok atawa lusa. wkwkwk._

**many THANKSIE! :**

**Sekar . Nasri, Awan Hitam, Rrha, Anet, AlmightyHero, Midnight Baron, Elven Lady 18, alegre 541, Murasaki Yui, Ryuku S A J, cumanakecil, Cia Clarissa, Natsumi K, macaarawr, naru-mania, dan semuanya yang gabisa saya sebut satu-satu. thank you SO MUCH!**

**and the last but not least, thanksie buat Tania, reviewer setia tak kenal waktu yang selalu bilang "ngapain sih reviewnya nih?" setiap dia ngelihat review jelek di fic saya. ahaha, saya suka orang yang menambah-nambahi emosi seperti anda! Tingkatkan! salam prikitiew! ;p  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**25. 03. 10**_

_**from jogja with love,**_

_**karinuuzumaki.  
**_


End file.
